The present invention relates to a protective cover for a bound book.
When books are shipped they often undergo damage which renders them unsaleable, this is particularly true of paperback books. Books are also frequently damaged while they are on display in a bookstore. Damage commonly occurs when books sold to a bookstore are returned to the publisher. Book damage generally involves scuffing and bending of the book covers. Book covers, additionally undergo fading while on display through exposure to ultraviolet light. Moreover, it often occurs that plastic laminations incorporated in the book covers of paperback books cause curl and warp. The aforementioned damage is particularly acute with respect to paperback books sold to pet shops, since the interiors of the pet shops in which the books are displayed exist at a high humidity level and contain excess dust from the feathers of birds, animals and pet food.
When books are shipped to libraries, the libraries frequently provide the books with protective plastic or paper covers. Such covers are generally larger in dimension than the books they are to protect, since libraries limit their cover inventory by stocking large sizes to fit many sizes of books. These covers must be manually cut and fitted to the books to be fitted. It is the general practice of libraries to purchase a separate card envelope to glue inside the front page of each book to receive a library card. Hand-fitting the covers to the books and gluing the card envelopes thereto requires considerable time and cost to prepare a book for use by the library patrons.